Fallen Warriors of The Republic
by The HongKonger
Summary: Luminara Unduli and Obi-Wan Kenobi left the Jedi Order for their son along with Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Barriss Offee and Aayla Secura. When the Clone Wars begin, they feel the pull of their old life, even when they thought they left it all behind. AU


**Chapter 1 **

_Attack of the Clones, Geonosis_

The Jedi were surrounded and there was nowhere to run. So many were on the floor, either dead or dying and their fellow comrades couldn't do nothing about it because they were too busy fighting for their own life. Anakin was desperately trying to deflect the many blasts while keeping Padme in his line of sight. He knew Dooku was looking down at them, probably internally laughing his head off. Although he would never admit it, he was slowly getting tired. He began thinking how he got here.

_Anakin had returned to the Jedi temple after some bounty hunter had tried to take Senator Amidala's life. He had retrieved the only clue of the bounty hunter, a bullet that the hunter had killed the accomplice with. He then began his mad hunt for Padme's would be killer and the first person he went to see was his former master's good friend, Dex. The infamous chef told him that the bullet was from a planet called Kamino which according to the Jedi Archives, didn't exist, a fact that Jocasta Nu practically drilled into the Knight's brain. Anakin confronted Master Yoda about it and he was granted permission for an exploration mission where Kamino was supposed to be. He found a water based planet that not only housed various forms of cloned animals, but an entire clone army that was apparently in the name of the senate. The Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su, informed him that a Jedi named Sifo-Dyas was the one who had ordered the army. After contacting the Council, Anakin learnt that Sifo-Dyas had been dead for many years and it had been Count Dooku who had slain him. After trying to find Dooku, Anakin found himself a prisoner alongside Padme. _

Yet another Jedi fell to a blaster bolt and Anakin felt the fear begin to consume him. He wasn't the only one, the other Jedi who fought beside him knew that the end was near. There was no way to escape and it was absolutely terrifying. Anakin suddenly wished his former master was here. He would know what to do, sith, he would be completely calm in this situation, murmuring quiet words of comfort as he protected himself. But he wasn't here right now and never would be so Anakin tried to bury the feeling away.

Dooku suddenly halted his assault and began verbally berating them. Anakin began to call out the crimes against the Count, who sneered and was readying an order for the assault to continue. It was when he sensed a powerful force that came in the form of short, green and wise. Republic Gunships came from the sky and began blasting away at the droids. The clones took over from the exhausted Jedi and allowed those who had survived to board the rescue vehicles. Anakin looked down on the sandy arena, many of his friends now lay dead but he was thankful that he had escaped. Master Yoda stood solemnly next to Master Windu while the Jedi did the best they could with their more wounded comrades.

The Republic cruiser was hovering over Geonosis. Leaving the planet had almost been disastrous as many Hailfire droid tanks gave them a farewell ceremony by trying to shoot them out of the sky. The Jedi that had fought on the planet were ordered back to Couruscant, against the wishes of the many order members, injured and not. Unfortunately for the cruiser, the Republic attack cruisers was unable to get anywhere near the dusty planet as several separatist ships stood between their location and Geonosis. To add to their misfortune, the Hailfire droids managed to damage the hyperdrive on the cruiser so a swift escape was not an option. Padme then said she would contact Naboo and have the Jedi take refuge there until it was safe for them to return to space and continue their journey back to Couruscant.

Anakin pulled the senator aside after she had made the arrangements for the Naboo landing. At first she looked confused but after the slightly pained expression on the padawan's face, she realized what she had done.

"Oh. It completely slipped my mind. Should I warn them?" Padme said apologetically.

"It would look kind of obvious wouldn't it? I just hope the others will hear of the news of a cruiser filled with Jedi planning on landing in a couple of hours," Anakin said.

"And what if they don't?" Padme said, slightly panicked.

"Then we'll just have to deal with it right? I mean, if they just keep their head downs and…"

"Keep their heads down? Two Mirialans, a Nautolan, a Twi'lek and a Togrunta, keep their heads down. This is such a mess," Padme said.

"Hey, you just wanted to save all those Jedi outside. Some of them wouldn't make it if you didn't suggest Naboo," Anakin said soothingly.

"But we promised. We promised to keep them hidden. They've all got lives now, they've moved on from their past and we're practically sending an entire cruiser of it in their direction," Padme said.

"Like I said before Padme, we'll deal with it," Anakin said.

The startling red cruiser landed in the Naboo hanger and several Naboo medics ran aboard to retrieve the heavily wounded Jedi. Those who could stand on their own two feet were directed to the palace where they would be fed.

"Senator Amidala, thank you for your hospitality," Windu had said after he had refreshed himself and stood in washed and ironed Jedi robes.

"It's my honor Master Windu. Naboo is in debt with the Republic and its guardians. No thanks it needed," Padme said. "If only the world wasn't in so much turmoil, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Indeed, I just hope that all the wounded will make a swift recovery," Windu said and Padme swore she detected a hint of guilt in his voice. It was his rescue mission after all but she knew that no one would ever blame the death of several Jedi on the man. He has done what any other would do in his situation and no one could fault him for that.

"You are welcome here as long as you need. I believe Master Yoda is contacting the Jedi temple in the communications tower," Padme said.

"I'll go join him. Thank you again," the bald Jedi said before walking off. Padme watched him disappear round a corner and returned to the large dining hall where the long rows of tables all had Jedi making light conversation. Despite the chatter, the air of mourning hung over them. Their eyes weren't as bright and their jokes didn't have a lot of heart in it. She sat herself next to Anakin who was talking to Quinlan Vos, both were nervously poking at their salads.

"Any news?" She said. The pair looked at her and shook their head sadly. An hour after they had arrived, one of their comrades succumbed to the bolt burns and had died. Several others were in the same condition and were in a coma. Padme gave them a smile that looked more pitiful than comforting and stood from the bench.

"I'm going to go for a little walk," Padme said.

"We'll be here," Anakin said, obviously not catching on to the slight emphasis on walk. Padme left the palace and got on her personal speeder. She headed towards her private sanctum, Lake Country. Next to her own residence, a large mansion like building had been constructed several years ago to house those that were in need. She dismounted the speeder and knocked gently on the large doors at the front of the mansion. The knocking would've been completely inaudible to any normal being but those within the white walls probably already knew of her arrival for several minutes now. The door swung open and a very happy face greeted hers.

"Good afternoon Padme, what brings you here on this fine day?" Kit Fisto said.

"I have some news, I think you all should hear it," Padme said. Kit's smile didn't falter for a second and he let her in. She followed him through the foyer and into a large lounge room that was homey. The room, however, didn't follow a strict décor as it was very mix and match with strange artifacts from many places, lounges in several colours and even several plant pots where the same example of flora didn't appear twice. It mirrored the house occupants perfectly. When they all moved in together, they didn't seem to care who bought what. Their purchases had found their way into the lounge room and showed so much personality that, if they were still Jedi, would have been scolded for.

"Hello Padme, I didn't know you were coming today. We would've gotten you some Beruksil candy," Barriss Offee said from the lounge. She was currently holding a controller and viciously whacking some poor virtual character on a screen. Said poor virtual character was being controlled by Aayla Secura who was inwardly cursing at the Mirialan.

"How are you doing that? You're not even looking at it!" Aayla said as she was dealt with several blows to the abdomen.

"Yes, a matter has arisen and I think it's best if we round up everyone," Padme said. Barriss paused the game, the screen now frozen on Aayla's character, who is in mid-running away with Barriss's character giving chase.

"Luminara and Shaak are in the kitchen fixing dinner and I think Obi-Wan is in the study reading, as that nerd of a man does," Barriss said. Padme grinned slightly. After the six of them living so closely with each other, they had nearly dropped their previous mannerisms that belonged to Jedi and acted more like an odd family.

"I'm assuming Jon is in his room?" Padme said.

"Yeah, Obi-Wan's going to test him on mathematics, advanced science and geography in a couple of months and we all know how Obi-Wan can be. I swear, that man can make the impossible possible. Anyway, we'll go get them," Barriss said. The young Mirialan went to the kitchen and got Shaak and Luminara, Aayla went to go get Jon and Kit went to get Obi-Wan. Five minutes later, the group had assembled in the lounge room. After quick greetings from the others, Padme began to speak.

"Now I don't want any of you to be alarmed but a couple of Jedi are here on Naboo. They're at the palace at the moment and they have no idea that you're here," Padme said. There was a pause and the light atmosphere was gone.

"Jedi? What are they doing here?" Obi-Wan said finally.

"There was a battle on Geonosis. Anakin and I were kidnapped and Master Windu arranged a rescue mission. That turned into a fully-fledged war against the droid army and we were all going to be killed had not Master Yoda arrived with a clone army that had been secretly created by the senate, even though no one in the order even knew about it. Anakin has told me that Master Sifo-Dyas was the one who had given the order which didn't make sense because the order came from him after his death," Padme said.

"A battle? So the war has begun," Shaak said sadly.

"Indeed. So, during our escape, a hailfire managed to damage our hyperdrive and there was no other support. So I made the suggestion for them to come here, completely forgetting about how you were here and it would make things very…complicated," Padme said.

"It's alright. I'm sure those who are in need are getting cared for and things would be a lot worse if you had not suggested to come here. It would be very hypocritical of us to judge," Obi-Wan said.

"I really am sorry," Padme said.

"Enough with the apologies. No harm has been done and you're doing what you must. Thank you for warning us Padme. It is very kind of you," Luminara said. She turned to her former Padawan. "Is there something wrong Barriss?"

"I…I was just thinking. It could've been us on Geonosis. We could've…I don't know, helped," she said. There was a collective sigh and Padme saw, for the first time in their five years of self-isolation, the result of them leaving the Jedi order. They were only trained for one thing, and that was to become guardians for the Republic. They were so lost and without purpose and Padme wished that code was different. Only Jon Kenobi, formerly Jon Kenduli, didn't share the pained expression that his parents and friends had.

"Why can't we help them?" He said.

"We left that life behind. What makes you think we could go back to it now?" Shaak said.

"Barriss, Shaak, Aayla and Kit could return but neither Luminara nor myself could ever show our faces to the order again. We disgraced the code and, although we didn't turn to the Dark Side or anything along those lines we still broke a law. Honestly, I'm not so sad that I did," Obi-Wan said, ruffling his son's mop of dark hair.

"Who said anything about going back to the Order?" Barriss said.

Count Dooku turned to his navigator aboard the Imperial cruise ship. He was looking so very forward to the destruction of the Jedi but he knew that he would get his chance soon enough. His master was not overly pleased with the latest development that involved Clone troops for the Republic Army, nor the escape of several Jedi so Dooku made it his top priority to finish them off. When he was informed that a Republic Cruise ship had left the planet, no doubt it held the Jedi, he saw an opportunity within his grasp. He followed it to Naboo, the planet that had taken his master's former apprentice. The Clones were too busy fending off the Droid army so they wouldn't be too concerned if a single Imperial cruiser redirected its course.

"We will attack at midnight," was the first orders he gave to the droids, grinning in anticipation for the final stage of a massacre.

**For those who have not read the first story**

Just thought I would give you a little recap of what has happened.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli got heavily drunk at Anakin Skywalkers house. (Padme and Anakin's? Leave that to your imagination I suppose). As many of these 'original' fanfiction stories go, Luminara falls pregnant. Her being a Jedi spell trouble for one of our favourite Mirialans as it is against the Jedi code for Jedi to form an attachment. Now, Obi-Wan and Luminara don't exactly form a strong bond or anything along those lines but you would expect she would with a child, an attachment nonetheless. Several chapters in, you find me trying to drawl the story out by some dialogue and some near misses with Obi-Wan finding out about Luminara's child. At this point, the prologue involved Luminara learning about her pregnancy, giving some shotty reason for leaving. Going to Mirial and having the child, her returning nine-ish months later and returning to normal. Then Jon (her son) turns out to be force sensitive…no surprises there, and his uncle brings him to the temple (apparently a child must be given to the order so I guess that's what we'll go with. I didn't mention this before but I am mentioning it now). He aces the little Jedi quiz and becomes a Jedi…much to the horror of one Luminara Unduli who thought she would never come in contact with a child of her own flesh and blood. Moving on, Luminara has a little hissy fit and the others (Fisto, Secura, Ti and Offee) find out and it all goes down the loo. Kit offers to become the Master to the boy (four at the time if I recall correctly) and it seems well and sorted, until Obi-Wan finds out. That's when shit officially hits the fan. Luminara and Obi-Wan have this confrontation etc etc and they realize they cannot hid the secret forever. They go to the council, they confess everything and then leave. For some reason that my younger mind thought would be an excellent end to the mediocre fic, Fisto, Secura, Ti and Offee thought it would be fun to ditch as well…something to do with loyalty or whatnot. Padme kindly offers some land for her Jedi friends. Well, I actually believe Obi-Wan is the only one she has ever really talked to on a personal level but she seems happy enough to go with it. Then we find ourselves here, five years in the future, four if you count the epilogue.

The ages for them are early 30's for the adults, except Aayla who is late 20's and Barriss who is early 20's. If you can count, Jon is 9.

Where is this story going you howl and scream at me (or whatever noise you make when you are confused, annoyed or just want to use your voice box)? I am not entirely sure but hopefully you can detect some painfully obvious foreshadowing. As you may have noticed you sharp eyed fiends, this is completely AU and you might detect some OOC-ness. I am not overly familiar with Kit, Aayla and Shaak although I find that Aayla will be the hardest to work with because I have very rarely come in contact with her. Jon is the only one that belongs to…okay, he's the only thing that Luminara and Obi-Wan will co-own…share? Sounds very primal when I saw own.

Feel free to ask any questions. Inquiries are welcome, flames are welcoming. I'm not a rage writer, I just take a hit and laugh it off…cases mostly include my terrible grammar and spelling because I am too lazy to get a beta for this nor re-read it because it makes me feel like a twat.

The best thing about it is that I know not many people will read this because these characters together aren't overly popular…although it's not like I'm pairing Jabba the Hut and Darth Maul…isn't that slightly disturbing?

Enough of this!

THKer signing out


End file.
